A liquid crystal display device (LCD) is applied to a display portion of portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a portable game machine, and a calculator.
The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal module. The liquid crystal module includes a liquid crystal panel to which a flexible wiring board is connected, an illumination unit bonded to the liquid crystal panel, and a frame that retains the liquid crystal panel and the illumination unit.
The liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal module includes a first glass substrate and a second glass substrate, between which a liquid crystal composition is sealed, and other such components. The liquid crystal panel has a small thickness.
The following are related arts to the invention.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2009-86634
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2009-139958
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2010-85548